


"The Baby is coming..."

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix goes into labour in the middle of the night.





	

It was cool in the large ornate bedroom, the fire that had been burning in the marble grate some time earlier had all but burnt out, the cheery embers glowing red in the semi darkness of the room. 

The double balcony doors were left partly open letting in a fragrant breeze of pine trees from the surrounding forest that lined Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix liked the smell of trees, she liked the fresh air from the open doors. After suffering the foulness of Azkaban for over a decade fresh air was something the dark witch couldn't get enough of.   
Despite the chill in the room she wasn't cold, Rodolphus has cast a subtle warming spell on them both some hours ago and the dark green covers of their king sized four poster bed pooled elegantly around Bellatrix's hips exposing a long white cotton nightie, not the attire one would expect from the most dangerous of The Dark Lords death eaters. But then one might not expect the belly swollen with child the raven haired witch sported either. 

Her breathing was soft and even, a peaceful expression on her face. A beautiful face framed by a never ending waterfall of cascading inky black curls, Bellatrix held the typical appearance of her family name. Pale skinned, large eyes graced with mile long thick lashes, pouting lips and a wicked smile all bound together with a beautifully curved frame that men salivated over. A true daughter of The Noble and most Ancient House of Black. The Wizarding Worlds most wealthy and important family, if the Wizarding World were to have a Royal family, the Blacks would have been it. The family line pure blooded from the beginning of time, always pure. Blood Traitors where dealt with accordingly and banished from the family tree for all time least the blood lines be tainted with filth. 

In her slumber, Bellatrix sighed and the arm draped over her waist tightened its hold on her ever so slightly, the hand resting on her swollen belly rubbed softly offering some gentle comfort as the man holding her half woke at his bed partners sudden murmurs.

Rodolphus Lestrange stayed still for a moment waiting for his wife to settle again as he gently pulled the sleeping woman closer into his embrace, spooning her from behind was the only way they could sleep close together with her being comfortable now her pregnancy was nearing its end. And not a moment too soon in Rodolphus' opinion. 

The battle hardened death eater loathed to see his wife suffer, hell she had suffered enough in Azkaban and the last three months of her pregnancy had been hard on her and he would be glad when it was over so her body could recover. Though Bellatrix herself would deny any difficulty she was facing but he had seen her wincing, seen her breathing heavy when doing the simplest of tasks and rubbing the small of her back when she stood he felt a pang of resentment for her discomfort. She hadn't recovered fully from their fourteen year stint at Azkaban before she found herself pregnant. Pregnant with another mans child. Pregnant with Lord Voldemort's child. 

Rodolphus shifted behind his wife when she stirred, half opening her sleepy brown eyes to see it was still dark out side. With a low groan, Bellatrix clumsily rolled over onto her other side and allowed her now wide awake husband to arrange the bed covers over her, offering him a small smile of thanks as she tried to nuzzle herself against him but finding her belly in the way of her preferred sleeping position. 

"Go back to sleep my little scorpion." Rodolphus whispered softly as his hand rested on the side of her face, pushing a few locks of those heavy curls off her cheek, curls that always seemed to want to obscure his view of her beauty. 

Bellatrix mumbled something in reply, eyes already closed again and drifting back off into sleep making Rodolphus smile and angle her tenderly so he could hold her closer like she was a rare treasure, and to him she was. 

Rodolphus wasn't a kind man, he was, as his wife, one of The Dark Lords most loyal and trusted followers. A veteran death eater of the inner circle who had a kill record higher than any of his comrades second only to the woman he was holding as tenderly as if she was child. 

But despite his brutality in the field, Rodolphus loved his woman and being parted from her for so long only ever being permitted to see her when the twisted wardens of their prison had used her against him, laughing at his weakness for her and her sobs for him when they raped her, the dark wizard had grown ever more protective over his little scorpion. 

As Bellatrix settled back into sleep, Rodolphus closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of her gentle breathing, it lulled him to relax and he was just about to join her in slumber when her sharp intake of breath disturbed him. Fully awake in an instant, Rodolphus was on alert reaching for his wand. A habit of a solider who had fought in one war and was now fighting in another but there were no intruders only Bellatrix sat bolt upright with her hands clutching at her stomach, her eyes wide and shining in the dim light from the dying fire were suddenly filled with fear and pain. 

She clutched at him with one hand while the other gripped tightly to her stomach and a soft whimper sounded her distress. Before Rodolphus could voice his concern however, Bellatrix turned her teary gaze to him, 

"Rod.. The baby's coming."


End file.
